Your My True Love
by LovelyCiky
Summary: Amu is upsed because she doesn't know what to do...Will she forgive Ikuto?AMUTO
1. Chapter 1

**Ciky-chan:Hi!Here is my first shugo chara fanficXDon't be mean bec. Is just my first one on this site.I had an accout on youtube but it was delete maybe I'll make a new oneXD  
Ikuto:I thought you won't make a story,but you did and is with…?**

**Ciky-chan:Amuto,of courseXD**

**Ikuto:Yeeaaahhhh*smirk*Are perved thing in this story?**

**Ciky-chan:No,I mean not yet*smirk***

**Ikuto:*smirk***

**Amu came in the room**

**Amu:Hey,whats going on?**

**Ciky-chan/Ikuto:Nothing…**

**Amu:???**

**Ciky-chan:Miki please!**

**Miki:LovelyCiky doesn't own Shugo Chara!If she did Tadase didn't exist !  
Tadase:Hey!*angry***

**Ciky-chan:On with the story!**

It was 10 in the middle of the was sleeping and her charas too,but what she didn't know is that a perved cat was on her balcony and not every cat it was _him_.

He entered in Amus room and loked at_ she is like an angel when shes sleeping_ he thought_ but…_

Flashback

Amu:*crying*How could you?Why Ikuto?Why?

Ikuto:But Amu I…

Amu:*she cut him*I don't want to see or hear of you again,go and never come back!

End of Flashback

_Why?I had to do such a stupid thing?_then he paused and looked at her and then said in his mind_ She will never forgive me for what I did to everyone that day and what I did to her' prince'_he thought then loked at Amu again(**Note:When he was thinking he loked away and he looks at her again**):

Ikuto:You stupid kid why don't you understand?he said but no very loud to not wake her up,but then he yelled at her

Ikuto:YOU BAKA,WHY DO YOU LOVE THAT STUPID KIDDY KID?WHY DON'T YOU LOV…he stoped when she opened her eyes

Amu:Ikuto?she said are you doing here and why did you yell like that?

Ikuto froze,he didn't know what to say,well he really loved her but can this help him in this sitation maybe if he…

Ikuto:Amu,I had to tell you something!he said with a serious face

Amu:Tell me tomorrow now I'm want to said but when she wanted to go to sleep Ikuto stoped her,he put his arms around her and their faces were very close and her face was soooo red.

Amu:W-What are you doing?she said blushing like crazy

Ikuto:I love you!he said

Amu was shocked _Her eally loves me or is just a joke?_She didn't know what to say,but then something came out her mought

Amu:But I love Tadase-kun…

Ikuto didn't know what to say next,he was very disappointed because he wanted her sooo much,but she doesn't feel the same or maybe?

Amu realized what she said_ Why did I say that?Did I reaaly love Tadase-kun…_she paused and loked at Ikuto for a second_ …or Ikuto?_

Ikuto:Well if is like this then I will said sadily

Amu:Wait!but when she said that he was already gone,her gorgeous cat was gone,he will return…or not?

_Ikuto…Please come back…_Amu said

**Well this was my first chapter,I know it was a little sad but I promise that the next one will be more interestingXD**

**Chapter preview:**

_**Tadase:Hinamori-san…I…I love you!**_

_**Amu:What should I do,I love him or Ikuto?**_

_**Miki:I'm sure you'll fiind out who you said smiling**_

_**Amu:thanks Miki**_

_**Amu:Ikuto…I have to tell you something**_

_**Ikuto:What is it?he asked**_

_**Amu:I…**_

**Sorry but if you are courios what will happen the continue review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ciky:Hiii!!!!I'm back with a new chapter!!!!**

**Ikuto:Why did took you soooo long???**

**Ciky:School…**

**Amu:I know how it is**

**Ikuto:Who will Amu chosse?  
Ciky:You'll see,Dia- chan please!**

**Dia:LovleyCiky doesn't own Shugo Chara,if she did Amu hated Tadase.**

**Tadase:HEY!**

**Ciky:Lets Star!**

It was 8:30 in the morning and…

Amu:I'm LATE!!!!!!she screamed

Ran:Don't worry Amu-chan you'll be there in time,Gambare Gambare…

Amu:SHUT UP!!!

Suu:Amu-chan your scary desu~

Amu:Oh Sorry

Then the phone rang and Amu pick it up,it was…

Amu:Hello

She heard at the phone:Hi Hinamori-san

Amu:*blush*T-Tadase-kun

Tadase:I have great news today we don't do school

Amu:Really?Thanks God

Tadase:Can we please meet in the park?  
Amu:Sure!See you there!  
!

25minutes later…

Amu:Hi Tadase-kun!  
Tadase:Hi Hinamori-san!

Amu:So whats up?she said in her cool and spicy mood

Tadase:Hinamori-san I have to tell that…that…

Amu:Yes?

Tadase:Hinamori-san…I…I love you!

Amu:_What?He loves me,I can't belive that he finally said it,but…what about Ikuto…_I…

Tadase:Yes?

Amu:I'm Sorry but I have to go…Bye…and she ran to her house

Tadase:Hinamori-san!WAIT!

But before he could go to catch her she already was gone.

At Amu's House

Miki:Are you ok Amu-chan?

Amu:What should I do,I love him or Ikuto?  
Miki:I'm sure you'll find who you love she said smiling

Amu:Thanks Miki she said and got up of her bed

Miki:Where are you going?

Amu:To find !

Amu searched for Ikuto 3 hours but she didn't find him,but when she wanted to go home someone said:What are you doing here?

Amu looked and saw

Amu:Ikuto…

Ikuto:Amu what are doing here at this time?

Amu:Ikuto…I have to tell you something

Ikuto:What is it ?he asked

Amu:I…I mfgfgr

Ikuto:What?

Amu: I LOVE YOU she said blushing really crazy

Ikuto was shocked yesterday she said she loves Tadase and know she says that she loves before he could say something she kissed kiss was soft and tasted like kissed back and enjoy the kiss was over Ikuto said something but Amu didn't understand

Amu:What you said?

Ikuto:I love you too my dear little strawberry!

Amu:Ikuto!*she huged him*

Ikuto:*hug back*

But when it was so great someone was there watching them,that person was…

**Sorry but I need more reviews to time:**

**Amu:Why?Why are you doing this to me?she said crying**

**Tadase:Because your mine!**

**See ya!**


End file.
